


First Time's the Charm

by Chichirinoda



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time may not go the way Shinra always imagined it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "Virginity/Celibacy".

Sometimes when Celty was curled against him on the couch, her shoulder tucked against his chest and the empty neck where a head might be resting just underneath his chin, Shinra felt as if a veil had been drawn between him and the world by the black smoke that issued unceasingly from her neck. It wreathed around his face on its way towards the ceiling, rising in wisps and curls, eddying around his mouth and nose each time he drew in or expelled a breath.

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, by any means. He lost himself in it, allowing himself to believe for a few moments that he had everything he had ever wanted. The warmth of her body was finally, really _his_ to possess, and all was right with the world.

Of course the illusion would usually shatter when he opened his mouth. And maybe it was a masochistic streak, deeply buried, which ensured he always did.

"Shall we go to bed, my dear Celty?" he purred, a lilt of hopefulness that he couldn't quite repress, though tonight he was trying a new tactic - seduction. His voice was pitched low, his hand drifting down the slick black bodysuit she wore until his fingers rested on her hip in a manner which - he hoped - was titillating, without pushing the boundaries too far.

She stiffened a little in his embrace, her fingers uncurling from the fabric of his sweater, and she sat up abruptly, reaching for her palm pilot. She typed quickly with one hand, while he snatched his hands away and tried to look as innocent and unconcerned as possible.

He'd misjudged again, of course. Even though she'd admitted her love for him, she still didn't seem as if she would _ever_ lower her barriers enough to join him for the night, even though they slept only a few feet apart and had done for nearly all of Shinra's life. The wall between their bedrooms always seemed like an insurmountable barrier.

She held up the screen so he could see. "I've been thinking about this for a long time and yes...yes I would like that. But Shinra... I don't know what I'm doing. Will you forgive me?"

He had to read it three times before he convinced his brain that it actually meant what he thought it meant. Finally he pushed his glasses up and looked at her in pleased astonishment, forgetting entirely about his plans to woo her with suave assurance and seductive moves.

"Of course I'll forgive you!" he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her. He squeezed tightly, feeling her arms go around him in return, and as they pulled apart he ducked his head and planted a kiss playfully at around the level of her collarbone.

She shivered in his arms, and her fingers tightened for a moment. Definitely a good sign.

"Come, my dear," he said, remembering himself belatedly as he got to his feet. His heart was thumping very loudly in his chest, but his hand only shook slightly as she took it and got up from the couch. He must have given himself away a little, because she gave his fingers a squeeze as if to reassure him.

He forced himself to smile, though he felt somewhat pale.

She let go to type as he led the way to his bedroom, his mind suddenly awash with concerns. Had he remembered to put his laundry away last night, or was there underwear on the floor? He was usually very neat, but suddenly he had a horrible, sick _certainty_ that something would be sitting in the middle of his floor, something to shock and horrify his love.

Underwear, or dirty tissues, or magazines - or utterly disastrous, photographs of her. What if there was porn open on his computer and his screen saver hadn't engaged?

He nearly didn't have the courage to flick on the light switch when he opened the door, but when he managed with trembling fingers to flip the switch, there was nothing on his spotless floor at all. His bed was smooth and unrumpled, and all of the tissues were sitting innocuously in the waste paper basket next to his desk.

The palm pilot was brought up in front of his face suddenly, pausing him in the doorway. "Is everything okay, Shinra?"

He smiled at her, moving quickly into the room and taking a seat on the bed. "Of course! I'm just excited, aren't you?"

"I'm nervous, actually. I don't know if my kind even do this sort of thing," she said with a somewhat regretful air. "What if I'm no good?"

He gestured to her and she sat down beside him. The comfortable warmth of her thigh against his was reassuring. This was real - it was really happening. Finally.

His slacks were getting embarrassingly tight, and he shifted to try to block her line of sight to the bulge with one arm in as casual a manner as he could. "Look, I know you're going to be amazing," he said earnestly. "You're beautiful and perfect just as you are. And no matter what happens, I know I'm going to be happy. Okay?"

She hesitated, then dipped her shoulders in that way that told him she was nodding, and he beamed.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?" he asked solicitously, though he thought the prospect of missing one minute of seeing Celty naked would be a shame.

She picked up her palm pilot and typed rapidly. "I...no, because you wouldn't be able to see me typing."

He winced. "Good point." Then he laughed, a little forced. "Though I hope you won't be in any shape to type for much longer."

"...Still."

He reached out and plucked the machine from her fingers, to her wordless protest, and set it on the bedside table. "It's right there!" he said, to forestall her move to snatch it back up again. "Don't worry. You know I know what you mean even if you don't say it. And if I miss something, it's within reach."

Shinra ran his fingers over her shoulders, feeling his face smooth into soft lines as her shoulders unknotted and sank into relaxation. "There we go," he murmured, taking hold of the zipper of her body suit and drawing it down. The skin-tight outfit parted open as the zipper moved, showing an expanse of white skin and then the first swells of creamy bosom, the breasts straining against the fabric.

Her breasts were perfect, full and luscious, and for a moment he was taken simply by the sight of them. Of course, he'd seen them before, and they had changed not at all since the last time, but his perspective as a frightened five-year-old boy had been markedly different. And the harsh lights of his father's surgery hadn't been at all flattering to her pale skin.

The contrast of the black body suit was far more pleasing to the eye.

She raised her own hands with obvious nervousness and pushed the lab coat off of his shoulders, and he helped her with a shrug, allowing the white fabric to fall to the bed before he reached for her zipper again. This time he pulled it down to the very bottom, baring a V-shaped slice of her torso ending just below the navel.

Her hands were busy as well, hesitantly running over his chest and loosening his tie, then pulling it off over his head. He cast off his glasses with a careless move, and then bent forward to press his lips to one nipple, a touch that made her jerk. If she could have made a sound, he was sure she would have gasped. He heard the gasp in the tremble of her body and the shiver of her skin.

He suckled at one breast for a few seconds, then changed to the other, pushing urgently at the tight fabric to bare her arms and peel it off until it barely clung to her hips and she would have to stand to take the outfit off completely.

His breathing was already coming in rapid gasps and his cock strained achingly, rubbing harshly against the zipper of his slacks. It was all of his fantasies, come true, and as intensely perfect as his dreams. Even his imagination hadn't been able to reproduce the softness of her skin, and the way his skin tingled as she drew her fingertips up his back, leaving trails of black smoke as she pressed into his skin under the shirt. Every touch made him shudder as if already at the edge of orgasm.

And then, with no warning, her fingertips came to rest on the bulge distending his pants, feeling for the button and zipper. He felt a sharp lightning bolt of pleasure and shock rocket through him and then he was coming, his body shuddering and a wet stain spreading across the dark brown fabric of his pants. Celty gave a startled jerk and pulled her fingers back as if he'd burned her, and he was left clinging to her shoulders, his face pressed into her breast and flaming red with shame.

He clutched at her desperately as she pulled away, a protest rising to his lips. _No, no, it's not over, just give me a minute--_

But she was typing on her computer, and then she held it up in front of his eyes. "I guess I did okay? Is that it?"

He laughed hollowly and pulled her close. "We're not done yet," he said fervently. "I'm not done with you."

Her shoulders shook with silent, but fond, laughter as he pressed her down to the bed and set the palm pilot firmly aside again. His cock, already beginning to stiffen despite the recent orgasm, agreed with his statement. There was no way he was finished with her. Not so soon.

Not ever.


End file.
